


Smart And Strong

by Astre_Red



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astre_Red/pseuds/Astre_Red
Summary: "I want to know."He had blinked. "Why ?""Because I want to." And why should there be another reason ?(A brief analysis of Othello)
Kudos: 27





	Smart And Strong

You're not stupid, and even less deaf. You hear and understand just fine what the others say about you. They don't really try to hide it.

They whisper, your colleagues, about you. They talk to each other in hushed whispers hidden behind their hands. The nerd, the crazy one, the weak one. Didn't you know ? He still has his hand scythe from the academy days ! How disgraceful !

You ignore them. You don't care, or you don't dare to. Caring is what killed you.

No one gets it, because they don't want or need to. Why are you so focused on these experiments ? There's so much more outside. Why aren't you training more ? Don't you want to fight ?

_Don't you want to win ?_ A silver haired reaper had asked you once, not out of disgust or disdain, but out of curiosity- or maybe boredom. You didn't know him enough yet- but you will. You had smiled.

_I want to know._

He had blinked. _Why ?_

_Because I want to_. And why should there be another reason ?

Knowing, knowing, knowing. You seek the truth like a dying man seek water in a desert. Desperately, determinately, obsessively. You never stop, and the whispers only fill your resolution. No one is waiting for you, and no one will. This is not about you.

A silver haired reaper wants to know for the sake of love, or what he thinks is love. Selfishness, desire, regret. He does not seek the truth, not when it is so ugly. He does not accept it.

Truth, truth, truth. This is what you want, what you need. So what if it is ugly ? What if it hurts, what if it burns and destroys the hearts of so many, reapers and humans, dead and living ? Truth just is.

There's a boy with an eyepatch who hid the truth again and again until it came smiling in front of his eyes. There's a demon who always speaks the truth. There's a girl broken by the truth.

There's a silver haired reaper who looked at the truth and refused it. You are here to stop him, but you're not doing it for him. You do this for your own sake.

(At least that's what you tell yourself.)

He looks at you, you and your noodle arms and small weapon and weak throw. He looks at you and laughs, like so many before. He bares his teeth, smiles and shows you his weapon. A threat, a warning, a reminder.

_I am strong, you are weak. Do not forget it._

But this is where he is wrong. _You are strong_. You have the strength to glare back, to throw words like some throw knifes, but your words are even sharper. They cut the soul instead of the skin, and you know that it is far more deadly than some think.

You are not afraid. You do not shake in front of this legend, and you never will. He could cut you to shreds with his scythe, but you can hurt him with your words and mocking voice. And he knows it. So he laughs and glares but he doesn't touch you. Not yet.

You cannot throw your weapon far, your breath comes too short if you run too long, and you cannot lift a weapon heavier than your own arm.

So what ?

You are strong.

**Author's Note:**

> (Undertaker may be stronger, but Othello is smarter. Change my mind.)
> 
> It's an extract of a multiple fandom one shot I started to write. There'll be Othello, Luna Lovegood, and I don't know who else yet. If you have any idea, do tell ! I hope you liked it !
> 
> (And I still don't have inspiration for the title.)


End file.
